The trouble with mates
by darklittlewings
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha has to leave Kagome for a week right after they mate? Will he make it home in one piece or go crazy from Kagome's sexy voice inside his head? *LEMONY* You have been warned rated M for a reason. AU/ Modern day. Fluff.


Inuyasha pulled out onto the street from the office building he had spent the last three weeks working at. It was only supposed to take a week to negotiate the contracts with the Krimea Corporation. 'So Sesshomaru had told him, HA!' He was exhausted and so ready to get back to the overpriced hotel and a long hot bath. As he drove down the winding streets of San Francisco he suddenly had a vision of Kagome. He could smell her, taste her on his lips, and hear her voice whispering his name.

He and Kagome had been dating for the last four years and just before he left her behind in L.A. he had asked her to be his mate. She had easily and happily accepted. On the night before he left they spent the evening being one and enjoying the power that can only come from joining as mates. 'These three weeks truly have been HELL!' he thought as he tried to shake off the feeling of her.

He arrived at the front entrance to the hotel just as the valet came running up to his door and opened it for him. "Good evening Mr. Takahashi. How was your night, Sir?" Inuyasha got out of the car and handed the boy his keys with a "Keh" as he turned and went inside.

Still unable to shake Kagome off of him. He could still smell, taste and hear her as if she was right there with him. Her voice whispering his name rolled around in his head with sorrow and happiness all in one. His distraction was so intense now that he did not notice the woman at the front counter call his name wishing him a good evening. In his own world he pushed the elevator button mechanically without any thought.

As the elevator carried him to the penthouse on the 17th floor all he could think of was her. He started thinking about the curves of her body, the way her hair fell over her naked shoulder while she slept in the early morning light. The way she laughed, or the way she would get mad at him when he did or said something stupid. For the life of him he could not understand how she came to be with him when he constantly did or said the wrong things. This thought brought a warm smile to his beautiful face and warmed his deep golden eyes. The doors of the elevator opened to the hallway of the penthouse.

As he walked down the hallway an older woman with soft eyes came from behind him while saying "Good evening Mr. Takahashi, how are you tonight?" Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and turned toward the woman. "Huh, oh fine Roberta. Could you please get a bath ready for me and I would love some steamed salmon with curried potatoes and asparagus if possible. She nodded in confirmation "Of course Sir, where would you like to dine?" Inuyasha rubbed his chin as if he was thinking hard about it and said "You know Roberta I think in front of the television, tonight I need a distraction." She smiled "Will you be needing my services after I turn down your bed Sir?" she said while taking his coat from him. "Hmm, oh no you can go as soon as dinner is set up, no need to turn down the bed, thank you." She smiled, nodded and left the room.

He was so grateful when she left the room, she was taking away from his thoughts of Kagome. They were getting even clearer and more intense. The sweet smell of her, it was the strangest, warmest smell he ever smelt. She said it was cocoa butter, he didn't care, he just loved watching her rub it on her legs and arms every night. Paying special attention to her elbows, knees and heels. He never realized how much he actually paid attention to her nightly routine. How could he not though, as she rubbed the 'cocoa butter' all over those creamy, long seductive legs. He shuddered at the thought of it. 'MMM, GOD I REALLY NEED TO GO HOME!'

He heard Roberta turn off the faucet and return into the room, he was still standing where she had left him. "Your bath is ready Mr. Takahashi." She mentioned with a concerned look on her face. "Uh, thank you Roberta" He said still obviously deeply distracted. "I will see to your dinner Sir, unless there is something else you need." She left the end of the sentenced open ended inviting him to ask if he needed. "No, no thank you. I appreciate it." He then headed off for a much needed bath.

As he laid there enveloped in the warmth of the herbal and pine scented water he was driven to madness thinking back to all of the wonderful times he spent making love to his beautiful Kagome. He ducked his head under the water hoping to distract himself for just a moment. Unfortunately for him it had exactly the opposite affect. Right when he settled and gave in to the warmth he heard her. " Inuyasha, please come home I need you." He sat straight up out of the water. Rubbing his eyes clear and shaking his head he tried to clarify in his mind what he had just heard. Then he heard her again. "Oh, my love please hurry I am so alone." That was it. He jumped up and out of the bathtub so quickly he almost lost his footing. After righting himself he grabbed a towel dried himself, wrapped it around his waist and ran to the bedroom.

As he ran passed Roberta he yelled " Roberta, I am leaving tonight, actually now. As soon as I can get dressed. I need to go home." She turned only to see his towel covered backside as he closed the double doors to the bedroom. Dumbfounded she decided to pack up his food so he could take it with him should he choose. 'Crazy demons' she thought with a smile and went to the kitchen.

Back in L.A.

Kagome laid on the bed her and her mate shared and sighed. "How could Sesshomaru do this to us? One week my butt." She had been living in this house for almost a year now and never realized how much it didn't feel like home when he was not there. She wrapped her arms around herself and rolled to her side and looked out the doors of the balcony. Willing him to jump onto it from the ground below. The first night she had stayed with him he had jumped onto it to surprise her after coming home from work. He had a bottle of wine, roses and a bag of food from her favorite restaurant. They never left the bedroom and ate a cold dinner.

She had chosen to move in with him even though he hadn't asked her to marry him or be his mate. It wasn't what she really wanted, but she hoped he would eventually ask. She knew he loved her and he knew she loved him. 'It was a new millennia after all and they were both grownups, right?' But the months passed and nothing. All though she was happy, she couldn't help but want a permanent commitment from him. She wanted to be his and him to be hers. Now she was afraid she had fallen into the _"why by the cow when you can get the milk for free?" _She was so worried she had made a terrible mistake. 'What if he was truly happy like this and never wanted a commitment?'

Then one day after she came home from her teaching job at the grade school, she was surprised to find the house empty. She wandered around the house calling out to her beloved. As she came into the dinning room she noticed through the floor length windows a warm glow coming from the patio. She stepped through the double doors to see the entire pool covered in floating candles and pink and white water lilies. Standing next one of the stone patio tables was her man looking sexy in a perfect fitting black tux. On the table was a very tall crystal vase with dozens of long stemmed roses of red and white. Next to the vase sat a beautiful dinner for two complete with chilled champagne.

"I hope you were expecting me?" She teased with her friendly and loving smile. "Keh, of course it's for you dummy." She laughed softly and came up in front of him "So what's the occasion? Sorry, I am so under dressed." She looked down at her khaki slacks and pink button up shirt with some sort of spill on it and made some comment about being in charge of the lunchroom today. He smiled and said she looked beautiful. "Come and sit down I have lots to talk about" He gave her his most sensual smile and she felt a chill run up her spine. "Inuyasha, tell me what is going on." She sat and placed the linen napkin across her lap. She started playing with the outer edge of it. She hated it when he surprised her, she was always afraid one day he would just up and leave her for some hot Hollywood babe. Maybe this was just a really nice send off.

"Well first things first, Sesshomaru came to my office today." She looked up at him letting him know to continue. "Well, he told me I have to go to San Francisco for a week and I have to leave in the morning." He suddenly smelled salt and realized Kagome was crying. "I am coming back, geez, you don't have to cry about it." he hated it when she cried. "Inuyasha are trying to tell me you went to all of this trouble just to say you are leaving for a week? Come on, I can tell there is something else hiding behind those golden eyes." Inuyasha was completely at a loss now and he raised an eyebrow in response. "No, I didn't go to this much trouble just to tell you that. I had something special I wanted to ask you before I left." Grinning from ear to ear like the cat that ate the canary.

Kagome wiped her eyes now looking at him with curiosity "You do?" she sniffed. He frowned at her and said "Yeah but now you are kinda ruining it for me." She looked down at her lap thinking about whatever it was he wanted to say and worrying if she had totally blown it by blubbering. "No, no please continue I didn't mean to ruin it for you." He was absolutely enjoying this now. Her squirming made this actually fun and if he had been nervous before, now he was just giddy with the power over her. He decided to let her off the hook though and put it out there for her to decide on.

"Kagome I did all of this because I wanted this to be a special moment you would always remember. At least that is what I had hoped." He sighed and looked down at the table and then back to her. " I wanted to ask you if you would be my mate." Kagome could hardly believe her ears, was this really happening? She wanted this for so very long and now it was here and she felt she couldn't even speak to give him a reply. "Kagome I love you so much and I could never imagine my life without please think about it." She started to laugh. Small at first and then it just kept growing until tears started to fall. 'Think about it, doesn't he even realize that is all I have thought about for months now. Idiot'

"Inuyasha I can't believe you actually think there is a possibility that…" He interrupted her "I know I am just a nothing Half breed with almost no family, but I really love you and I was just hoping you loved me too." She shook her head violently "No, you didn't let me finish my sentence. I was going to say I couldn't believe you might think that I could say NO. And if you ever call yourself a nothing Half breed again I will kick your ass, got it." He nodded in understanding. "Does that mean you want to be my mate?" She smiled and with a deep breath and said "Of course, I just found it funny because I have been scared you would never ask me."

"What? No, I always planned on it. Its just Takahashi Enterprises was going through this huge merger and I have been so busy. I just wanted to be closer to the end of it before asking." She poured them both a glass of champagne and rose hers up in the way of a toast. He joined her "To us." She smiled, leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " Oh, one more thing. I was hoping we could do it tonight." He gave her a sheepish grin and a wink. " Um , oh. I'll admit I wasn't expecting that. But I guess tonight would be as good as any." She gave him her most reassuring smile.

"I just want to know you are mine before I leave." he said in a voice just above a whisper. "That is why you are doing this? You are worried about what I might do while you are gone? Geez, Inuyasha what kind of woman do you take me for?" She frowned at him and stood with her hands on her hips. " Oh, sweetheart no it's not like that at all. I told you I always knew I was going to ask you I just wanted to wait until this was taken care of. Now that I have to leave I just want that connection with you that comes with mates." She relaxed and smiled gently "I am screwing this perfect moment up, huh?" He took her hand in his and smiled "Not yet, so lets go upstairs before you do. Would you like to take a bath?"

He stood up and pulled her towards him "That would be great I had a very messy day" They both smiled and she followed him up the stairs. Once in the room Inuyasha let go of her hand and headed towards the master bath. " Why don't you get undressed while I get started all right?" Kagome smiled and started to unbutton her blouse " Oh Thank you sweetheart that would be nice. I love you Inuyasha." He stuck his head out of the bathroom door, smiled and said "I love you too, babe."

Back in San Francisco

Inuyasha came out of the bedroom door still pulling his shirt on. "Roberta could you please have my things sent to my home in L.A? I have to go now. I have to get home to my mate, she needs me." he grabbed his keys and wallet off of the coffee table "Is everything alright sir?" Just before he reached the door he turned "Yes everything is fine, thank you. By the way I have something for you for taking such good care of me while I was here." He took out his wallet and handed her 5 $100 bills. "Oh sir I cannot take that, it is way to much." she frowned and tried to hand them back. "Nonsense, you were great. Oh, and my mate thanks you too." He grinned, winked and ran out the door. 'Demons are still crazy' she smiled, shook her head and went to pack his things and toss out his uneaten food.

Within minutes Inuyasha was in his car and heading for the freeway. He had decided to surprise her and not call or text that he was coming. He knew she wasn't expecting him until tomorrow night. He thought to himself 'I'm coming Kagome, I'll be home soon.' He knew it was a 5 hour drive from San Francisco to L.A. It was 7:30 now and he was determined to make it by midnight. Once he reached the ramp to I-5 he quickly shifted through the gears , leaving his engine whining and barely able to keep up.

He raced passed cars like they were standing still. He prayed to be invisible to the police. Please let him speed just this once. Thoughts of Kagome clouded his head until he thought he would go mad. His desire hadn't been this crazy since back in the early days when she still wouldn't sleep with him. Only some heavy petting, leading to a nasty case of blue balls and cold showers. Everything about her fit him perfectly. He shifted again and slid between two cars trying to get around those who wished to drive the speed limit in the fast lane. "What the fuck" he screamed at the top of his lungs pounding the steering wheel under his fist.

The radio was playing a lot of songs he hadn't heard since high school. It kind of helped soothe his mood thinking about old times and good friends. Miroku, Sango, and Rin. 'We used to have such good times together. We still do sometimes, but it's a lot harder now.' Miroku and Sango are busy with their family, the one they couldn't wait to start. Rin, she had to go and mate with my dumbass brother. 'How Fluffy managed to land someone as fun and fascinating as Rin was beyond him. I am sure people have asked a similar questions regarding Kagome and I. Oh, she is mine assholes and there ain't shit you can do about it' he laughed out loud at that thought.

Kagome's voice was echoing inside his head causing him to push the peddle down harder and speed away leaving a line of cars behind with no effort or thought. He knew he needed to get there and fast before his hunger ate him alive. He was hypnotized by the road now and could only see the white lines as one long blur. He suddenly realized he was getting near and the need to speed was slowing down. He needed to calm himself and take care. It wouldn't do if he couldn't make it to her because he was laying in a ditch somewhere near death. No, she would be soooo pissed at him for that. He was close now and his sweet angel was near. Soon to be his again.

L.A.

Kagome was restless, unable to sleep. Thoughts of Inuyasha invaded her consciousness like a sledgehammer. 'I can't believe he won't be back until tomorrow'. She sighed and rolled back to look out the balcony window for the 100th time. She knew willing him to be there wasn't going to work, but it didn't make her want to stop trying. She decided to go into the den and make herself a drink from the bar. Maybe a vodka and tonic would help her sleep. She fixed the drink and headed back up the stairs to watch a little television and hopefully catch some sleep. She decided to go out on the balcony and look at the stars and the lights of L.A..

Inuyasha rolled down the avenue to the gate of their home. He opened the gate with his remote and made his way down the private path leading to the beautiful estate on the hill. His heart started to beat wildly now. He knew she was near, soon to be ravished by the man who loved her more than life itself. He parked the car and decided he would go around back and jump onto the balcony. 'She always likes it when I do that' a big grin stretched across his beautiful face.

He could smell her, she was close and she was awake. 'Oh sweet heaven' he was at a full run now. Gracefully leaping the hedge and hopping up onto the branch of the tree. He could see the balcony and then he saw her. His heart stopped for just a moment he no longer could stand the wait. He pushed off of the branch and was in front of her in one smooth move. She startled and then a warm loving smiled stretched across her face. "You're here" she said as she threw herself into his arms.

Instantly he was kissing her with all of the lust and wait he had felt over the past few hours. He ripped away her tank top, grabbing her soft mounds in his mouth hungrily. He let out a soft, satisfied moan, as a starving man would after finally receiving a morsel of food. Kagome followed suit and pulled his shirt over his head, causing the half demon to let out a small whimper at being pulled away from her. She thrust her head into his chest, breathing him in. Her hands were everywhere searching every part of his now naked chest. "Oh lord how I have missed you" she breathed out, barely audible but not missed by her lovers ears.

" I know, I could feel it." he muffled from the crook of her neck. He slowly started to make his way back up her neck and to her face. "I couldn't think about anything all day but you. I had to jump in the car and drive home as fast as I could. I made it in 4 ½ hours." He then dipped straight into a long sensuous kiss giving her all the passion he had. Finally pulling back for a breath she said "Oh we are so gonna talk about that later Mr." She smiled and went back to kissing him. He grabbed the back of her thighs and hoisted her up around his waist. Easily carrying her over to their bed, he thrust them both onto it with a thud and a giggle from Kagome. Kissing his way back down her neck and her chest making sure to stop briefly and respect each milky mound along the way. He continued his journey down her flat belly to her sweet little cavern of a belly button for which he also stopped and paid some respect too. When he got to her small sleep shorts he gently pulled them and her underwear down her creamy thighs. Exposing her lovely smelling and completely wet core to him.

He smiled and dove into her folds with reckless abandon. Finding the little nub that caused Kagome to cry out in ecstasy. He licked, sucked and gently bit while her hips bucked and writhed under him. He gently placed a hand on her hip holding her in place so he could continue enjoying his treasure. He rubbed her inner thigh with his spare hand, slowly moving it towards her core. He slipped his finger deep inside her, carefully minding his claw. She moaned her content and gripped his hair tightly. He slipped in a second finger hearing her give a satisfied gasp as he continued to pump in and out of her.

Soon he felt the muscles tighten around his digits letting him know she was close now. He smiled as he heard his name screamed louder than he was used to hearing from her. She was pulling hard on his ears now and he was worried she was going to rip them right off his head. He smiled against her skin as she rode out her pleasure. When he felt her settle he slowly slid his fingers out of her. He kissed his way back up her soft body and back to her lips letting her taste herself in a warm passionate kiss.

He pulled back long enough to unbuckle his belt and slide out of his jeans and boxers. He moved in between her legs and rubbed his extremely hard rod through her soaked folds. "Oh god please stop teasing me" she moaned from deep inside her throat. Inuyasha obeyed and thrust himself into her as deep he could. Her back arched and she moaned something resembling his name. "Ahh fuck, Kagome you feel so good." She pulled his face down to hers and tried to kiss him, but her breathing was so erratic now it was hard to keep contact.

His thrusts were coming deep and fast now. He couldn't contain it, he wasn't going to last long. To much tension built up. Just being near her and inside her almost had him exploding. She was so warm, so wet and so soft. He slammed one final hard deep thrust into her and that was it. She could feel his liquid warmth filling her up now. He stilled and laid against her, still inside. She absent mindedly rubbed his ears, grateful to have him in her arms again. His breathing started to slow down as he came back from his high.

He braced himself back up on his elbows so he could look into her eyes. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his face. She brushed some sweaty bangs off of his forehead and gave a satisfied sigh. He began to kiss her chin and neck working his way to his mate mark in the crook of her neck. He licked the scar and watched her shiver in reaction. Soon she felt his cock begin to grow deep inside her and she knew round two was ready to go.

He suddenly pulled out of her hearing a small whimper from her at the loss. He rolled her over, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto her knees. He slammed back into her with such force she fell forward onto the pillows. She arched her back trying help him plunge as deep into her as possible. "More, more, harder " she bellowed. He smirked now, knowing she wanted him as much as he had been wanting her. He slid his hand down from her waist to her sweet little nub of pleasure enjoying how swollen it had become. He rubbed and caressed relishing in her cries and moans.

He leaned forward and whispered " Cum for me baby, You are so beautiful when you cum." He loved the way his mate's body reacted. She was so willing and comfortable against him. They were made for each other. He could feel her tightening around him now. He brought his hand up from supporting them on the bed and starting pinching and caressing her perfect nipple. The combination was too much for Kagome and in no time she was quivering and screaming his name in sweet release. Oh, how she loved this man.

" Good girl" he whispered in her ear and then gently grasping her lobe in his teeth and sucking on it for a moment. He then sat back up on his knees and rubbed her lower back for a moment while she came down from her blissful high. When he felt she was thoroughly sated he grabbed her hips and pulled her against him. He rolled his hips back and began his beautiful slow gentle thrusts. It wasn't long before he was pounding her again enjoying every sweet sound coming out of her. The sound of sweat soaked skin slapping together was heaven to him. He closed his eyes and threw his head back enjoying the ecstasy of this long awaited moment. Soon he felt his balls begin to tighten and the coil beginning to spring. His release was stronger this time, almost paralyzing in effect.

He reached an arm under Kagome's waist and pulled her up against his chest. She turned her head to the side and rubbed her cheek affectionately against his. He turned them to the side and they both collapsed onto the bed. Inuyasha pulling out of her in the process. Kagome gasped at the sudden removal, causing Inuyasha to spoon her close to him. Nuzzling into her hair while breathing her in.

"Damn, wench you are going to be the death of me. I think even my demon side is worn out." He smiled into her shoulder and sighed. Kagome pulled his arms tighter around her and laced her fingers in his. "You mean little old me wore the big bad half demon out? Well, now that is a surprise" she chuckled. "Keh, woman I am just taking a breather. Give me a minute and this half demon will grind you into the mattress." She decided she was feeling rather powerful and said "You know what? You just rest those 200 year old bones and I will take the wheel for awhile."

With that she pushed him onto his back crawled over him with a smile and whispered "I love you" in his cute doggie ear. He smiled big enough to show his fangs, put his hands and behind his head and waited for the show. 'GOD, WHAT A WOMAN!'

The end.


End file.
